Robbierazzi
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: What happened after Robbie said Jade and beck are about to break up again.


i don't own anything!

_- We're not in splitsville._

_- Well…_

_- Dude!_

_- Kidding!_

_- We're not breaking up._

_- Well…_

_- Is there something you would talk about?_

_- Kidding._

_After this day at school Jade was really pissed. Because of the freak Robbie who told everyone at Hollywood Arts she and Beck were about to break up, seven girls had come onto Beck and asked him out. And it hadn't helped that Beck's reaction to all this was being relaxed, making jokes and flirting with the damn girls. Ok, at least he had told every one of these fucking girls that he was still happy with his actual girlfriend but the mere fact that he had answered them in a friendly way pissed Jade off. These leeches should be ignored or stamped into the earth. And naturally today was Beck's yoga class so he couldn't drive her home. Instead he was going to flirt with the next pretty and rich girl. Oh, Jade so needed to beat something up._

After his yoga class Beck was coming over to his girlfriend's house. He wanted to take her out to dinner so that at least the evening might cheer her up after this crappy day. He knew enough about her to see that she was royally pissed when he left her. But when he arrived at her house nobody was there. This was strange because normally she waited at her house for him to pick her up after his yoga class. Beck tried calling her but she didn't answer. So he drove to his home. There he could try again to reach his girlfriend. But he didn't need to try, she was already there, sitting on his bed and watching TV.

- Babe, nice to see you. I assume you opened the door with your foot, again?

- Yeah.

- You know, I have a surprise for you. Maybe after we had dinner I can give it to you. You in?

- Whatever.

- I'll order pizza, that alright with you? Or do you want to go out, my treat.

- Pizza's alright.

- Good, pizza it is.

Beck ordered their food and then he sat on his couch watching his girlfriend. Because she wouldn't look up, hadn't looked up from the TV since he came in actually, he finally turned the TV off. Now she had to react. Which she did. Seconds after the TV was off he was hit by a large pillow.

- OW! But finally I have her attention. I was wondering where you where when I went to your house.

- I couldn't stay there.

- Why?

- My mom's sister is there for a week. Five minutes with her and mom fighting and I realised why it's better when they just stay away from each other and me.

- Oh, okay. Does this mean you'll be staying here for the week?

- If we're not broken up till then, I might.

- So you _are_ still angry about that?

- Dude! Two times in front of everybody you object my statement about our relationship.

- I was just kidding.

- Two times. Is there something you need to talk about?

- No, that was just a joke. Ok, maybe I wanted to see you a little upset. I like how we make up. But I wouldn't have made these jokes if I had known what would happen the rest of the day. I know it wasn't a nice day for you.

- Whatever.

- Come on, smile and forgive me. And then we kiss and make up, then we eat and _then_ you'll get your surprise. You in?

- Hmm.

- I can see the smile…

- Okay. You win. Apology accepted. You can kiss me now.

And the next half hour the two made up and cuddled and Beck was sure his girlfriend had forgiven him for making these jokes. He wasn't sure if the girls who had hit on him wouldn't get a nasty surprise the next day but he would handle that another time. And after they had finished their food he showed Jade the surprise he had ready for her. He was glad that his timing was awesome because today she really needed something good. And if she would really live one week with him in his RV, this was the perfect moment for the gift. So Beck showed Jade the two shelves in his closet, the drawer for her underwear and the space in his bathroom that he created for her. He might have made jokes about breaking up but really he wanted them to get closer. This was a new step in their relationship. And with this surprise Beck had accomplished to cheer Jade up and made her forget the crappy day.

3


End file.
